Especial de Halloween
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Especial de Halloween algo adelantado, pues es un oneshot para un lector que me había estado pidiendo un lemon de Adrein x Lila y ahi esta... disfrútenlo.


_**Disclaimer: Miraculous las aventuras de ladybug no me pertenece y con Miraculous las aventuras de ladybug quiero decir sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

* * *

_"__**ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN".**_

* * *

_**Nota: One-shot para Manu por su cumpleaños… algo adelantado.**_

* * *

Una hermosa mañana de Paris, el sol brillaba y la mayoría había empezado su día como de costumbre por otro lado nosotros nos centraremos en una jovencita de cabellera azul oscuro quien se encontraba aun dormida en su acogedora cama.

Su kwami, Tikki se acercó a ella y le hablo dulcemente. —Marinette es hora de despertar— le dijo pero la chica se giró un momento tapándose con la cobija. —5 minutos más Tikki.

—Se te hará tarde para la escuela Marinette— le dijo la pequeña kwami roja y así como era habitual la joven se levantaba estrepitosamente de su cama y se arreglaba lo más rápido que podía aunque como se dijo anteriormente ya era costumbre de la jovencita llegar un poco tarde a la escuela.

Marinette bajo lo más rápido que le daban los pies y casi se tropieza si no es que su padre la alcanza del brazo. —Ten más cuidado hija— le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Marinette asiente y se disculpa y justo antes de salir por la puerta su padre la llama y le lanza un pequeño pan.

Una vez la joven salió de su casa continua su habitual rutina para llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a la escuela para suerte de Marinette cuando llego a su salón la maestra aún no había llegado y eso la hizo relajarse un poco camino hasta su mejor amiga y tomo asiento. —Vas mejorando Marinette hoy llegaste 5 minutos antes que la maestra— le dijo Alya en forma de broma.

Ella y la morena estaban conversando pero Alya noto que su mejor amiga le dejo de poner atención cuando miro que Adrien Agreste entro por la puerta, Alya negó con la cabeza. —¿Cuándo tendrás el valor para decirle lo que sientes amiga? — susurro para sí la chica de lentes, conocía tan bien a su amiga y de cierta forma sentía tristeza por el dolor de ella, quería ver a Marinette feliz… con Adrien.

Sin embargo ese susurro lo pudo escuchar una jovencita de largas coletas holgadas que responde al nombre de Lila, su cara de maldad se formó. —Es un dato muy interesante— Lila tenia sospechas de los sentimientos de Marinette hacia Adrien pero Alya lo había confirmado y tenía un plan para aniquilarla o más bien fastidiar a Marinette ya que aniquilar se escuchaba feo.

Una vez las clases empezaron antes de irse todos Chloe se puso enfrente de todos. —¡Sabrina! Las hojas rápido— le dijo a su mejor amiga y la chica de lentes asintió y empezó a repartir unas hojas a todos su compañeros. —Están todos invitados a la gran fiesta de Halloween que daré el sábado, profesora usted también— dijo y le entrego una hoja acto seguido salió del salón y su mejor amiga detrás de esta.

—Una fiesta ¿eh? Y de disfraces ¡Marinette! Es tu oportunidad, aquí podrías acercarte a Adrien sin problema— le dijo Alya una vez estando fuera de la escuela, Marinette suspiro. —No lo sé… quizá no vaya a la fiesta ni siquiera tengo disfraz— dijo la muchacha de coletas.

—Tonterías tu y yo tendremos los mejores disfraces y tenemos toda una semana para ello— dijo la morena emocionada.

Por otro lado Lila vio su oportunidad de oro para molestar a Marinette y de paso tener un buen rato a solas con Adrien en la dichosa fiesta, los días transcurrieron lo que dio origen al gran día de la fiesta…

En casa de Marinette, ella se miraba una y otra vez al espejo. —Marinette te vez hermosa— le dijo Tikki, traía un vestido celeste con toques dorados y su cabello suelto en caireles además su antifaz era blanco con dorado y sus zapatillas eran blancas, la joven se sonrojo por el elogio de su Kwami. —Gracias Tikki.

Una vez bajo las escaleras su amiga Alya quien traía un disfraz de pirata quedo maravillada con el disfraz de su amiga. —Te vez genial Marinette , te dije que lo lograríamos— dijo sonriendo, fuera de la casa de Marinette estaba Nino vestido de pirata y en el auto estaba la hermana mayo de Alya quien los llevaría a la fiesta. —¡Wow! Se ven fabulosas— dijo Nino.

Por otro lado y aunque parecía imposible el padre de Adrien le había dado permiso de ir a la fiesta. —Sigo sin creer que voy a ir a la fiesta Plagg— dijo muy contento y su disfraz era de un príncipe, su kwami estaba comiendo un delicioso quemo camembert.

—Te mereces divertirte— le dijo su kwami dando el ultimo bocado.

Mientras en casa de los Couffaine, estaba Juleka mirándose al espejo traía consigo un vestido todo negro y unas medias moradas con franjas negras, su largo cabello y sobre este un sombrero puntiagudo, zapatillas negras preciosas y un antifaz negro, la chica estaba algo insegura pero luego sintió sus manos de su hermano mayor en sus hombros. —Te vez muy linda, te divertirás en la fiesta— le dijo sonriéndole, ella asintió y luego miro el disfraz de su hermano quien había optado por disfrazarse de uno de los príncipes de Disney: Eric.

—Te miras…bien hermano— le dijo, el asintió y era hora de partir a la fiesta…

Mientras que Lila tenía el disfraz perfecto: LadyBug, pero no solo bastaba tener el mismo traje sino que había de transformarse completamente se había conseguido una peluca del mismo color que el de LadyBug y se aplicó maquillaje para conseguir el mismo tono de piel incluso invirtió en pupilentes azules.

0o0o0o0 EL MOMENTO LLEGO 0o0o0o0

Todos estaban reunidos en la gran fiesta, Adrien estaba en busca de su mejor amigo Nino pero no lo encontraba y decidió que Nino era mejor encontrándolo pero termino con varias chicas que se le acercaban y muchas de ellas con disfraces algo provocativos pero Adrien no le importaba eso…solo tenía ojos para una chica.

Chloe traía un disfraz de Bella (princesa de Disney) el amarillo no podía faltar en su disfraz, su amiga Sabrina iba de Ana de Frozen.

Mientras todos estaban en un buen ritmo, Marinette llego con Alya y Nino al salón. —Es hora— dijo la morena y bajo con Nino rápidamente dejando un poco atrás a su amiga y cuando terminaron de bajar unas escaleras Alya y Nino se dieron cuenta de que muchos estaban observando en esa dirección. —¿Qué tanto miran? — dijo el moreno y sintió como Alya le tomo el brazo para que mirara, estaban observado lo hermosa que lucia Marinette bajando las escaleras.

—¿Cómo se atreve esa niña a robar la atención en mi propia fiesta? — dijo enojada Chloe y se cruzó de brazos. —No te preocupes amiga, tú te vez mucho mejor— le dijo Sabrina.

Marinette estaba con Alya y Nino quienes habían ido por un poco de ponche. —Alya ¿Qué se supone que haga? — pregunto a su amiga, pues estaba algo nerviosa sentía las miradas de algunos chicos. —Relájate amiga y disfruta— le aconsejo la morena en eso Nino le extiende la mano a Alya. —¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? — le pregunto y la joven antes de aceptar se gira para ver a Marinette, no quería dejarla sola pero la joven de cabellera azul le sonríe. —Adelante…

—Volveremos apenas acabe la canción— le prometió y se fueron a la pista de baile, a algunos metros de distancia estaba Luka observando a Marinette ya se había dado una idea de que se traba de ella después de todo ¿Quién sería la única persona en toro Paris que se tropieza a cada rato o comete algunas cosas vergonzosas ? Sonrió al recordar que en el último escalón casi se caía de no ser por Nino quien reacciono rápido y la sostuvo del brazo.

Lila necesitaría ayuda para su plan ¿Quién le ayudo? Los mayordomos de esa noche, tenían especificaciones de a quien entregar dos papelitos, uno era para Adrien y el otro para Marinette al igual que Luka no le costó nada de trabajo averiguar quién era Marinette y quien era Adrien.

—Joven ¿gusta una bebida? — le pregunta el mesero y cuando el rubio iba a negar nota como con la otra mano libre le pasa un papelito y Adrien lo acepta, luego el mesero se aleja y el joven abre dicho papel. "Te espero en la habitación de Chloe, LadyBug". El rubio trataba de procesar lo que estaba leyendo en la hoja ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Su ladybug estaba en la fiesta? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo!.

Mientras que Marinette recibió un papelito similar. "Te veo en el cuarto de Chloe, necesito hablar contigo. Adrien". La joven de cabellera azul oscuro trato de buscarlo con la mirada pero con tantos disfraces no pudo distinguirlo… ¿Debía ir a donde decía el papelito? Y si era una broma de Chloe… pero había una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, se armó de valor y sin que la vieran subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Chloe.

Adrein había subido antes que ella y cuando entro a la habitación vio a su LadyBug en la habitación. —¿LadyBug? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto confundido bueno en el papelito decía que ella lo llamaba pero… ¿era de verdad? Eso si lo sorprendió bastante, la joven solo se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla, Adrein estaba dando la espalda a la puerta que había dejado abierta mientras que Lila disfrazada de la súper héroe de Paris tenía una vista perfecta que cuando vio a Marinette estar parada justo frente de la puerta abierta, Lila le planto un beso a Adrein tomándolo por sorpresa pero a los pocos segundos el rubio correspondió el beso, esto sin duda alguna rompió el corazón de Marinette.

Esta ahí parada sin saber qué hacer en realidad si sabía… tenía que salir corriendo de ese lugar pero sus piernas no le respondían, una lagrima viajo por toda su mejilla y cayó al piso, su corazón sintió como se detuvo y de pronto se había hecho mil pedazos ¿Por qué sería tan cruel Adrein de citarla y que ella viera cuando se estuviera besando con otra chica? En ese momento no le importaba a Marinette que la tipa estuviera fingiendo ser LadyBug, le dolía el corazón de ver a Adrein con otra…

Lila quien había visto la reacción de Marinette sonrió por dentro y cuando vio que la joven de ojos azules se fue de aquel sitio astutamente con el yoyo cerró la puerta y continuo besando a Adrein pero esta vez con más pasión y el rubio no se contuvo le correspondió el beso después de todo sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad…

Las manos de Lila viajaron por toda la espalda de Adrien y sintió que le estorbaba esa capa y trato de quitársela, Adrien sintió la acción y se separó un poco de ella. —LadyBug ¿Qué haces? Es la habitación de Chloe…

La chica le sonrió algo traviesa y le ofreció un trago (claro que esto contenía una sustancia que haría que Adrien no se negara y de por si siento tan inocente el rubio tomo sin dudar la bebida que su LadyBug le ofreció) minutos más tarde se encontraban besándose nuevamente, esta vez Adrein coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica para acercarla más hacia él y profundizar el beso… estaba perdiendo la cordura con las caricias de la chica y los besos tan pasionales…

Lila tomo una mano de Adrein y se la puso en uno de sus glúteos. —Tócame…

El soltó un leve suspiro ¿En verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿Pero y si los descubren? ¿y si Chloe se enoja con él? ¡Al diablo! No tendría otra oportunidad como la de hoy…

Su mano acaricio el glúteo de la joven mientras que las manos de Lila entraron por debajo de la camisa de Adrein para sentir su pecho, era tan perfecto ¡De ninguna manera! De ninguna manera dejaría que otra le robara la virginidad a Adrein, tenía que ser de ella.

El rubio no pudo más, tenía que sentir la piel de su amada así que con delicadeza deslizo el cierre del traje y poco a poco lo fue quitándolo sin dejar de besarla pero Lila no se quedaría atrás de igual forma le quito las prendas quedando en ropas interiores y astutamente Lila había apagado las luces, estaban en plena oscuridad recorriendo el cuerpo tanto uno como del otro…

De un momento a otro Adrien ya le había quitado el sostén y ahora ella se encontraba tendida en la cama besándolo y acariciándolo por todos lados, el descendió besándole el cuello y luego por primera vez empezó a succionar uno de los pezones de la chica y con la otra mano libre acariciando al otro. —Eres hermosa…

Ella sonrió y se dejó llevar por el placer, Adrein quería más y los besos bajaron hasta el abdomen, sintió que ese calzón era molesto y se lo quito, lo tiro por algún lugar y su mano viajo hasta el sexo de la chica y empezó a acariciarlo haciendo que Lila soltara un pequeño gemido. —Adrein… mas…

El joven estaba hambriento de placer y obedeció, sus labios fueron directo a esa parte tan íntima de la mujer y empezó a probarla, era exquisito el sabor… inexplicable era… increíble.

Esas 4 paredes fueron las únicas que escuchaban los gemidos de Lila, la chica estaba bien complacida pero era ahora de que Adrein disfrutara un poco, lo detuvo y ahora los roles eran diferentes: El acostado y ella sobre el en posición 69, le daría placer pero ella de igual forma quería sentirlo nuevamente e iniciaron el sexo oral de esa forma, ella chupaba lentamente el miembro de Adrien y él estaba más que complacido…

Él estaba haciéndole el sexo oral y ambos estaban deseosos de más, Adrien no aguanto y tuvo que cambiar de posición ya quería estar dentro de su LadyBug, ahora ella estaba nuevamente debajo pero con las piernas abiertas para recibir a su hombre, él estaba algo nervioso. —¿Estas segura? — le pregunto, ella asintió y lo atrajo hacia ella para volverlo a besar y fue entonces que el rubio empezó a penetrarla poco a poco para que ambos se fueran acostumbrando, era verdad la primera vez dolía pero luego todo era placer y más placer.

Con forme avanzo el tiempo las embestidas fueron más rápidas y ambos se coordinaron bien para el acto, todo esto continuo hasta que ambos llegaron a su clímax, Adrien estaba bañado en sudor al igual que ella, simplemente se acostó aun lado recuperando el aliento y ella igual.

—Te amo LadyBug— le confeso el rubio y luego le dio un beso en la frente, todo había sido perfecto hasta que Lila olvido ese pequeño detalle, lo habían hecho pero Adrein pensó que era su fastidiosa LadyBug, no importaba era un pequeño precio que aceptaba pagar, ella sonrió y lo beso por última vez. —Hay que bañarnos antes de regresar— le susurro cosa que sonrojo al rubio ¿se iban a bañar juntos?. —Te refieres a ¿tú y yo? — le pregunto y ella asintió, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el baño aun en plena oscuridad.

Mientras ellos estaban en ese plan, Marinette por su lado había salido corriendo de la casa de Chloe muy mal y cuando estaba por bajar las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada se estampo con algo o más bien alguien. —Lo siento yo…— quiso hablar pero no podía sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y cuando alzo la mirada miro a Luka quien se había quitado el antifaz. —Marinette ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto pero ella no dijo nada y solo abrazo llorando en silencio acto seguido Luka la abrazo, no necesitaba que ella le hablara con verla era suficiente y entendía que la necesitaba ahora… Se preocupaba demasiado por ella y justo en ese momento Juleka salía de la casa y miro la escena, con señas le dio a entender a su hermano que ella estaría bien que ayudara a Marinette.

Fue entonces que se la llevo de aquel lugar y fueron hacia ningún lado realmente… solo debía llevar lejos a Marinette de ese lugar, una vez que llegaron a una parte de Paris donde tenía una hermosa vista la chica se calmó y no había necesidad de las palabras. —Yo…

—Si quieres hablar aquí estaré para escucharte Marinette— le dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió. —Gracias Luka…

El joven tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar, solo Luka con su música podía hacer sentir mejor a la chica, solo él podía lograr eso. —No sé cómo agradecértelo, me hiciste sentir mejor— dijo ella.

Luka analizo las palabras de Marinette y luego dejo a un lado su guitarra y de su teléfono busco una canción. —Vamos a bailar tú y yo— le dijo y la música empezó a escucharse, le extendió su mano y la joven acepto.

_Conmigo estas, y el mundo se esfumo_

_La música al sonar nos envolvió…_

_Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy_

_Aquí tan vivo estoy…_

La joven recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Luka y sus manos rodearon el cuello del joven y este la tomo de la cintura, ambos estaban disfrutando de ese momento a pesar del dolor que sentía Marinette en su corazón… Luka logro sacarle una sonrisa y sabía que él estaría para ella siempre.

_La vida va, los sueños morirán_

_Al mío digo adiós y sin saber_

_Que aquí tú estabas… mi sueño te encontró_

_Y hoy por siempre ya se… que solo quiero tenerte aquí…_

_Aquí soñando con un feliz final_

_Creer que esto en verdad es real…_

_Y este sueño también nos separo_

_Tu allá y yo aquí…_

Ella sabía que le iba a costar sanar esa herida pero el tiempo la curaría y tendría a su Luka que la ayudaría junto con su mejor amiga Alya, ella era fuerte y podía con este dolor.

_Y como enfrentar la realidad…_

_Si hoy te pierdo aquí _

_Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final _

_Creer que esto en verdad es real_

_Soñar que el sueño en dos esta…_

_Yo aquí…. Yo aquí… y tú allá._

Terminando la canción Marinette abrazo con fuerza a Luka y nuevamente soltó lágrimas, él se limitó a abrazarla, no la dejaría sola.

El tiempo pasó y ahora ese Halloween Marinette lo recordaba algo borroso pero sobre todo recordaba con gran cariño como había bailado con Luka esa noche mientras que para Adrein había sido especial ese Halloween pues había hecho el amor con su "LadyBug".

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Nota: Se que quizá no es lo que esperabas pero es lo mejor que pude hacer ademas de que odio ver sufrir a Marinette y escribir esto me dolió en el alma sobre todo por que recién vi el capitulo 24 de la temporada 3... En fin, creo firmente en que Luka podrá ayudar a Marinette con su dolor.**_


End file.
